Scorose - I Can't Let You Go (OS)
by WICELA
Summary: OneShot: It's the summer of 2023 and Rose Weasley feels like she screwed up more than anything. The only thing she can concentrate on is a certain boy and why she will never get him. (2 Notes: This OS has nothing to do with my other Scorose story and rated Mature for a reason :) )


One Shot \\ I Can't Let You Go \\ WICELA

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor everything that comes with it. The rights go to J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the holes in her stories that I filled with my fantasies.

Warning: Rated MATURE for a reason!

* * *

><p>"ROSE WEASLEY! Get down here right now!" Rose sighted by the voice of her father. It wasn't Rosie anymore, not even Rose. When her father talked to her or had to call her by her name, he said: ROSE WEASLEY! It broke Rose apart. More apart than she already was? That was a good question.<p>

"Rose, can you please join your family with dinner?" Her mother asked her. She was the understanding parent who tried to be nicer to her than her father was.

"ROSE WEASLEY you're sitting here." Her father pointed to a chair.

"I know that. That's my chair since I'm born." She answered.

"Hell, the girl can actually talk and remembers something!" Her father reacted.

"Ron, please, not at the table." Her mother said. Hugo was just ignoring all of them and ate the food.

"How's Quidditch?" Her father asked Hugo. Immediately the two of them were in an enthusiastic conversation about Quidditch which Rose didn't understand. She played Quidditch from time to time, but, like her mother, she was afraid of heights and Quidditch wasn't something you could learn by reading books. Rose looked at the plate in front of her and she slowly tried to eat.

"ROSE WEASLEY! Don't think I don't see you're not eating!"

"I'm already eating, dad. Look." To prove it, she took a big bite and tried to eat it. It tasted horrible, but it had helped. Her father was already interested in Quidditch.

_"I can't do this. I won't do this. My family doesn't allow this. I don't want to lose them."_

_"But you want to lose me?"_

"ROSE WEASLEY!" Immediately Rose looked up. She didn't realize she'd been gone with her thoughts for a while.

"What's it, dad? What's it? I'm at home, I don't talk to my friends and I haven't got a relationship with the one you despises. What am I doing wrong?" Rose stood up. She was done with it. She was done with it all. Her father had ruined everything for her.

"I DID WHAT YOU ASKED FROM ME. EVERY-TIME. I HATE EVERYBODY YOU WANTED ME TO HATE, I LEARNED AS MUCH AS I COULD. I NEVER GOT IN DETENTION OR SOMETHING, SO WHAT COULD I POSSIBLY HAVE DONE WRONG?" Rose shouted. She couldn't handle it anymore. The tears fell of her eyes and she felt weak.

"YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH THE ONE THAT WILL DESTROY YOU. I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU!" He shouted back.

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Rose said. It had been one kiss. One little kiss which had made her beg for more. One little kiss which made her realize what she did was wrong. One little kiss which made her hate herself for being a kiss. Little, bit still a kiss. That kiss meant nothing. Absolutely nothing. Rose kept telling herself that, but the way she felt asleep - crying - and the way she spent her days - reading more than ever - made her realize there was something wrong. Was it possible she really was in love with the boy?

_"Why can't you say it?"_

_"Because it's not true!"_

She'd never forgotten his face when she'd told him that.

_"I'm in love with you."_

_"Don't say that."_

_"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"_

_"STOP!"_

_"Make me! I'M IN LOVE WITH…"_

She didn't mean to kiss him, only to stop him. She wanted to kiss him and prove him she felt absolutely nothing, but she couldn't.

_"Wow…"_

_"It doesn't change anything."_

_"How doesn't this change anything? I finally got my prove and you know it. You're aware of it!"_

_"I have no idea where you're talking about!"_

_"Don't lie to me, you know I know all your weak spots and right now? It's this little blush that is coming from your nose and is spreading to your neck and…"_

_"Yeah well, you know me that well, don't you? After we almost killed each other it seems obvious."_

_"That was a year ago. We stopped fighting for a year, you know that. Don't play stupid, Rose, that isn't your style. Be honest, just for once."_

_"You want me to be honest? You really want it? Well, you can get it. It doesn't change if I'm love with you. My feelings doesn't mean anything, because nothing will change. My feelings are nothing. Nothing good will come out of it. I am Rose Weasley and I don't show my feelings. To no one. By this I'm saying that what we had - if we actually had something - is over. From now on, you're just a stranger to me."_

_"Rose…"_

_"Goodbye Scorpius."_

He probably didn't know she cried all night because of him. He probably didn't know it was the hardest thing to do. It was true that their last year at Hogwarts had changed them. As Heads, they weren't enemies anymore. Albus liked the fact his best friends were finally cooperative instead of fighting. Albus, the Slytherin. They became closer than ever and at a sudden moment Rose felt jealous of every girlfriend the Malfoy-git had. It was when she interrupted him and a girl when they were almost shagging. It had hurt so much and she couldn't understand why it bothered her so much. From that moment on, Malfoy was nicer to her and was teasing her in a way which made it almost flirting. Then there was this moment when she suddenly had an admirer and she went out with him. Malfoy went all mad about him and she didn't understand why. When the boy and her broke up, Malfoy had the balls to show up again. Show up? He actually provoked her and when they were together in an empty classroom during their rounds on the last night, he told her he was in love with her. It had overwhelmed Rose. Her heart couldn't be more happy, but her head told her to stay away. And how did Rose end up? She ended up being more unhappy than ever. She didn't want to begin her with her study and she didn't want to talk to anyone. When Albus had come a week after they got home, he and Rose had had a loud conversation and the only words her father had heard were the ones where Rose told Albus they had shared a kiss. From that week on her father changed from the caring father who wanted her to be anything than this to the father who said she deserved to be unhappy if she'd ever thought she was able to go on a first name basis with a Malfoy - not to indicate anything worse.

"Help me." Rose said.

"You want to help me? How is shouting my name every time you need to use it, helping me? How is it helping me when you're this mad at me? How's anything you do now, helping me?"

"It's helping you, because then you can realize what will happen if he comes near you."

"So you're going to abandon me if I'm going to date him?"

"It's for your own good! That boy will only destroy you!"

"That boy doesn't let me choose between my family and him, like you do."

"So you want to leave your family for a silly crush?"

"A silly crush? Sorry mum, but I don't get it why you married this man. You have really no idea what love is, do you? All I've been worrying on the minute I realized I was indeed in love with the boy, was what you would say and how you would react. I was afraid of your disappointment and disapproval and well, you didn't exactly surprise me. I said no to him, because of you and what do I get when I come home? I get a father who doesn't want to listen what his daughter has to say when he heard something about her love life. You don't know anything, dad, but I do. I felt horrible, because of him. He is different and I know him really, really well. I made the wrong decision when I rejected him and I'm sure he doesn't want to know me, because I didn't choose him when there wasn't anyone to choose." Her father's ears were pink and he felt down on his chair.

"Rejected him. In love with him. Chose us." He muttered. Hugo was sitting and looked awkwardly out of the window.

"I must say, I agree with Rose." He decided to say.

"What? Are you also in love with Scorpius Malfoy?" Their father asked. Hugo laughed and because of the tension, Rose and their mother laughed as well.

"No, she really did everything you asked and I think it's time for Rose to make her own decisions." How was it that this little boy was wiser than she'd ever thought before, Rose thought. Well, he was too, a child of their mother, Rose immediately realized.

"I'm sorry Rose." Her father said.

"I'm just…I'm afraid to lose you and I'm afraid people will hurt you. If I could, I would beat everyone just to be sure you're safe." Rose was quite emotional when he said that. He actually tried this time.

"I'm sorry too, dad, but I can't decide with who I fall in love."

"Tell me." Her mother said smilingly.

"Mum?" Rose said.

"Yes, Rose?"

"I would like to give him a visit, you know. Because of everything I said and…I really do miss him." Her mother laughed.

"I'm going to see if there's a way I can bring you there. You can fresh yourself up a little - you look miserable." Her father still looked disapproved, but he didn't disagree when her mother offered her that.

* * *

><p>"Here goes nothing." Rose said, when she walked to the great front door of Malfoy Manor. Her mother had said to her she didn't want to get in, but wished her good luck. It was something she needed to do by herself. She sighted and knocked on the door.<p>

"Hello?" A house-elf opened the door and when she saw Rose, she was shocked.

"I'm sorry but the Master and Mistress Malfoy aren't at home!"

"But is the young Master Malfoy at home? Scorpius?" The elf narrowed her eyes.

"You're a red-hair." She observed.

"And you're the same age of him." She continued.

"HA! Belly knows who you are!" Immediately afraid, Rose stuttered, not really knowing what to say.

"Who is Belly?" The house-elf grinned.

"Me! And I know who you are. Young Master Malfoy won't be pleased with me if I let you in."

"Please!" Rose begged.

"I'm not here to fight. I'm here, because…I finally have the courage." Belly grinned again and let her in.

"Thank you so much, Belly." The elf smiled at her and brought her to an enormous place, which was the so called living room.

"Wait here, please." Nervously Rose waited, but she didn't had to wait long.

"Belly please stop. Just say who it is!" It was his voice. He was angry.

"It's the red-hair." The sound of people walking towards the room stopped immediately.

"No, Belly. No. You don't mean it." He laughed, but it wasn't a pleasant laughter. He became more angry and Rose heard it.

"She begged me to let her in. She's in the living room."

"I'm not doing it, Belly. I'm not doing it. Did you see what happened last time?" She heard Belly sight.

"You're sad, she's sad, but in love. You're parents aren't coming home for two or three days. A chance like this you will never get!"

"And why do you care so much, Belly?"

"I don't want you to get hurt!" It took some longer, but Rose knew he would come. She felt it.

"Fine!" He spitted and angrily he opened the door.

"Lumos!" He hissed and the dark and creepy manor finally became cosy.

"So let me guess - I was right? And let me guess - your parents are finally in with it too? So now you come here to tell me you realize I was right and that your family is happy too?" He sounded cold and bitterly.

"No. I wasn't going to say that. When I was at home nobody knew about what happened and I was broken, but nobody knew why. When Albus came at my house, he was the one I'd the courage to tell the whole story. The real whole story. My father came in with coffee when he heard the last part. He became really angry and at that point, I realized I really had made the wrong choice. I knew it before, but I was sure. From that day on I tried to reach you in any way possible, but I realized that I needed my mother for that. It was just tonight that I exploded and told my father he didn't know anything about love and he needed to respect my decisions." Rose said in a hush. It sounded so wrong how she said that. She almost shouted it at him, but it sounded also weak and girly. How devoted to a by could one possibly be?

"You stood up against your father, saying that he didn't know anything about love?" He said it in disbelieve. Rose laughed at that. It was now that she realized how weird it sounded. She had actually said something like that to her father. Wow.

"He has an emotional rage of a teaspoon."

"Yeah, wondered from who you'd have that." Rose smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, there is more. It wasn't only because of my parents that I didn't want to do anything. This whole big thing about 'That One Person' is just something I don't believe in. I don't believe in love and I don't get it. When I want to read about it, there are only stories about stupid teenage girls who do stupid things. I never thought I actually would be one too." His look was a lot softer now.

"Rose, get to the point."

"I get it. Sorry, okay, I get it! This feeling I have is strange and it is…indescribable. It's nothing compared what I felt ever before. There are these strange feelings I have in my stomach when I see you and I can't actually talk to you without stammering or looking at you, because if I look at you I can't talk." For the second time this evening, Rose was crying. The tears fell of her cheek.

"I was broken when I said those things to you. I never thought I would see you again of you'd ever forgive me. I-I constantly think about you and I hate myself for letting you go." When Rose finally looked up, Scorpius was standing right in front of her. She could feel him breathing.

"I'm in love with you, Scorpius Malfoy." She said and that was his cue. Their lips met and Rose couldn't stop thinking about how good he smelled and for how long she wanted to feel this.

"Merlin I've waited for this moment." Scorpius answered and she smiled at him. In the heat of the moment she felt like kissing wasn't good enough. He had lift her up already - like she was as light as a bird - and she couldn't stop thinking about him. Really him. Without breaking their lips, Scorpius apparated them in his room. Rose immediately let go of him.

"Is this your room? That's not even close to the size of mine!" He laughed at her when she danced throughout his room.

"It's like a ballroom!" She closed her eyes when she danced with an imaginary partner. It was only two seconds later when she opened them again, to realize the music in her head was actually real and her imaginary partner was Scorpius.

"Why're you dressed like that?" Rose suddenly realized he wore a suit. At that moment she really need to lean on him. Seeing him in suit weakened her knees. Men in pack were generally handsome, but it suited Scorpius better than everyone.

"My parents had a party before they left. It was their anniversary. I was about to change."

"Hmm…it suits you." Rose joked and he shook his head.

"Come on Rose, do you want to dance with me or not?"

"Well when some handsome man is standing in front of me in a suit, my knees are like pudding." Scorpius laughed immediately.

"Handsome?"

"Come on, ladies man, you know you're handsome."

"Yeah, but it's quite nice to hear it from you. Your opinion is very different compared with others." Rose laughed at that.

"True." He was more than a head longer than her and he shook his head again.

"You're really to short." He said and he lifted her again. Rose kissed him this time and moaned when she realized he smelled really good. She screamed a little when Scorpius hold her and suddenly began to walk.

"That was shocking! Didn't realize you would walk!" He laughed and lay her down on her bed.

"Kissing you is so much easier when you lay down." She smiled at him, nervously. She knew what she wanted to do and she knew what others would say. It's too soon! You're only together for like half a hour? You don't even know the guy! But they weren't right. It wasn't too soon, it was almost too late. They weren't together for half a hour if Rose had realized and accepted the feelings she felt for him way back and she did know him. She knew everything about him, because you can't have a good fight with someone you barely know. So she started to undo him from his jacket. His eyes widened when she did that, but it wasn't like his eyes weren't full of passion. After his jacket was on the ground, he touched her carefully. When she didn't stop him, he wasn't that careful. Her jacked on the ground. His tie on the ground. Her shirt on the ground. His shirt on the ground. She kicked her shoes out. So did he. When she was above him, she saw his muscular torso. She touched it and moaned. How could someone be that perfect? He grinned at her and turned them around. He undid her from her bra and touched her breasts while he kissed her slowly from her jawline to her neck.

"Merlin you're so beautiful." He murmured and Rose smiled. She had always been insecure about her freckles and they were spread everywhere on her body. Scorpius tickled her from her breasts to the beginning of her trousers and back. When she couldn't hold it anymore, she unzipped his zipper of his trousers. A second later, they both were only in their underwear. It felt so right. So perfectly. Rose didn't come this far with a boy before, but Scorpius didn't make her insecure.

"Have you ever…?" She whispered to him. He was quite the ladies man, but had he also come that far before?

He looked up and looked her truly in the eyes when he gave her her answer.

"No." He said. "And you?"

"Me neither." Rose answered.

"Do you want to?"

"Everything feels right about you."

"Good, I want it too." He said.

"You only say that, because you're horny." Rose grinned. The look he gave her - lust and love - was the look she was probably giving him too.

"Do I?" He said and he brought his hand down.

"You're body says you're in some status too." He smiled. Being on top of her, he undid her from her underwear too. Immediately he did something to her with one or two fingers which made her feel like she was in heaven. She moaned at that and it was loud.

"You like it?" He said satisfied.

"Merlin, don't stop!" Rose said, when she finally could talk. When he pulled back, she knew it was her time. His underwear was already halfway his legs and he kicked it of in a second. Rose had no idea what she really had to do, but when she touched the erect shape she formed her hand around it, up and down. Hearing him moan was everything Rose needed to hear. It was so incredible to hear him like that. Really wanting her to go that far. It was seconds later when he had the strength to kiss her and lay back upon her.

"You're still in?" He asked her and she smiled at him. She couldn't be more ready. She just nodded and he entered her. It hurt for a while, but the more he entered, the more it flew away. It was the most perfect feeling in the world and she didn't want him to be anyone else. He was perfect. They were perfect. This was perfect. When he stopped and pulled back, they both gasped. It happened. It really happened. Rose didn't regret it for a second and at that moment she knew that waiting so long to say one thing, made her realize it became the other thing.

"I love you." She said. In love was not good enough anymore. The minute she felt an arm around her, holding her like he would never let her go again, she knew he felt it too. She didn't had to wait anytime longer to hear what he thought.

"I love you too."


End file.
